Travel bags for clothing and the like are basically of two varieties. The most commonly used variety is a suitcase in the form of a rectangular box having a carrying handle. Suitcases are highly satisfactory for carrying most types of clothing under most conditions. However, they exhibit serious disadvantages under some circumstances. For example, larger articles of clothing, such as jackets and pants, must be folded before being placed in the suitcase. Where the clothing either is placed in the suitcase for a lengthy period or is tightly packed, the folding often leaves the clothes wrinkled. An even more serious disadvantage of suitcases is the difficulty of carrying them from place to place since the suitcases must be carried by the handle. Yet there are far more efficient techniques for carrying objects since many people, such as women and the elderly, are incapable of lifting heavy loads with their hands. Also, carrying conventional suitcases ties up the hands of individuals so that they are not free to carry other objects, such as travel tickets, etc.
The other commonly used variety of travel bag is known as a "garmet bag." Basically, the garment bag is a relatively thin, rectangular bag having sufficient size to surround coats and slacks in their unfolded condition. The garment bag, being capable of carrying clothing without folding, largely solves the problem of wrinkling associated with suitcases. Garment bags are typically carried by grasping an arcuate hanger projecting from the top of the garment bag. The garment bag is then typically carried by placing the garment bag along the back of an individual who grasps the hanger from the front over one shoulder. Thus garment bags, like suitcases, occupy the hands of an individual, thus preventing other objects, such as travel tickets, from being carried. This problem is more acute in the case of garment bags because garment bags are generally carried carried on-board commercial aircraft, while suitcases are generally checked at the ticket counter. Individuals changing from one plane to another must therefore carry the garment bag the often considerable distance from one airplane gate to another. In contrast, the checked suitcase is transported from one plane to another by airline baggage personnel.